Chaos makes my Heart Soar
by Soaring Heart the Pegasus
Summary: Soaring Heart has been having dreams. Nightmares really. Nightmares about a terrifying figure, a mishmash of all sorts of creatures. Then, after moving to Ponyville, she finds out he is Real.His name is Discord, aka The newly reformed chaos king. Will she finally face her Nightmare and befriend him? And will that friendship take an interesting turn? My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting fired**

 **I was flying. Flying as hard as I could, through the storm, with Him hard on my hooves. I looked back and immediately wished I hadn't. A scream tried to wrestle it's way out of my throat. He was almost caught up to me. No! I had to escape. Whipping my head back around I desperately tried to outrace the shadowy figure who had haunted my dreams for years, as I had hopelessly done in every previous nightmare. Sometimes he would be chasing me through a maze or through the Everfree forest, but it was a recurring theme.**

 **I was tiring. I had to escape Him somehow. Suddenly I heard an evil laugh as a griffin claw knocked me out of the sky. And a huge paw snatched me out of midair around my midsection. "YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN ME?" He laughed again, sneering "THINK AGAIN MY DEAR. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME. I. AM. CHAOS."**

 **I gasped and fell out of bed, my sheets tangled around my midsection. One of my wings was trapped in the sheets while the other stuck out awkwardly.**

 **The Dream had come again! It had been happening for years, sometimes every night for weeks straight, sometimes not at all for a short time. I didn't know who He was. Only that he was terrifying and I didn't know why he was in my dreams.**

 **I sighed as I untangled myself and looked at the clock. 9 AM?! I was supposed to be at work in the weather factory at 9:20! Oh no! My boss said one more tardy and he would fire me! I quickly brushed and braided my coral colored mane, and smoothed my ruffled sea foam colored coat and wings as I hastily grabbed my keys, put on my saddlebag, threw a daisy sandwich for lunch inside and hurried to work.**

 **I arrived at the factory and went to work at the cloud making machine after putting on the workers coat that had my cutie mark on it, (a heart with two rainbow wings) that was required of this occupation. My friend Stormy Sky noticed me and edged her way over to me**

 **"Hey Soaring Heart. The boss was asking about you. I told him you were gone to look at the cloud quota charts."**

 **Stormy had been one of my only friends since moving to Cloudsdale. I would have gotten fired long ago if not for her.**

 **"Thanks Stormy. I owe you. Again."**

 **She just smiled and went back to work. I did the same.**

 **Soon my thoughts drifted back to the being from my dreams. Why did I dream about him? Who was he? Was he just a crazy figment of my imagination? And why wasn't the newly reinstated Princess of the Night doing anything about the nightmares?**

 **As my mind was engulfed by these thoughts, I somehow ended up making the cloud machine create clouds that were too small or heavy with rain or, somehow, pink.**

 **I had no awareness of my odd mistakes until my boss: Gloomy Day stormed up and bellowed "SOARING HEART! MY OFFICE. NOW!" right in my ear. I jumped five feet, and ended up hovering in the air trying to restart my heart, before I reluctantly landed and followed Gloomy Day to his office.**

 **"I HAVE GIVEN YOU SECOND AND THIRD CHANCES! I WARNED YOU TO KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS. PUN NOT INTENDED!"**

 **These words he all but roared at me as he paced back and forth. Abruptly, he stopped in front of me and fixed his dark grey irises on my light grey, silver speckled ones.. Gloomy Day sighed**

 **"Look Soaring Heart, you're a good kid. You just aren't meant for this job. I'm sorry, but... You're fired."**

 **I wasn't surprised. I had screwed up again. I let out a sigh of my own,**

 **"I understand sir. Thank you for giving me the chance that you did." His gaze softened "Don't give up. You can probably find a job elsewhere. Maybe Manehattan...or Fillydelphia...Maybe Ponyville, where those Elements of Harmony mares live."**

 **I gave a faint smile, and replied**

 **"Thanks. I'll take your advice on that."**

 **I trotted out of his office, trying to keep my chin up. I could see Stormy Sky and some other pegasi cleaning up my mess. Stormy looked up and saw me hanging up my workers coat. She quickly trotted over and asked**

 **"So he gave you the boot?"**

 **I simply nodded. She gave me a hug**

 **"I'm sorry Heart."**

 **"It's fine, I just want to say goodbye. I'm going to try to find work somewhere other than Cloudsdale..."**

 **She nodded but looked crestfallen.**

 **"Hey, if that doesn't workout for you, you're welcome to bunk with me till you get back on your hooves..."**

 **There were tears in my eyes as I gave her one last hug and made my way out of the weather factory.**

 **** **...**

 _AU: If you've read this far and think it's good ( or even just adequate, ) please review. If you have constructive criticism, I welcome it Just so everyone knows, this is an OC/Discord fanfic because in my opinion, Discord is awesome!_

 _This is Soaring Heart,_

 _Soaring Out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who reviewed! To be honest, i wasn't sure I was going to continue writing this, even deleted all the chapters I had planned,but hey, it's been well received, and I've improved in my writing style…. So I'm giving it another go and rewriting. Thank you for the patient wait!_

…

 **Feeling a bit disheartened, I returned home, dumping my bags on the floor and sighing as I considered my next course of action 'So, where to go…? Canterlot? Eh, too many elite snobs. Manehattan? Not really the big, bustling city type. Los Pegasus? Ha, yeah, imagine me around a bunch of Applewood stars… Vanhoover is… rather secluded… What about Ponyville, like Gloomy Day mentioned?' As I considered it, the option of moving to Ponyville seemed to become more appealing, and I had soon set my mind to it.**

 **It only took a week for me to sell my small cloudhouse and find a little home in Ponyville, deciding to completely start afresh in a new place. Once everything was taken care of, I said goodbye to Stormy once again, promising to send her letters and visit, and left Cloudsdale behind. Destination: Ponyville.**

 **After landing in the town, near a building that looked like a giant gingerbread house, I glanced around, looking for the town hall. Suddenly, loud gasp alerted me to somepony else's presence, and all I saw as I turned to look was a blur of bright pink speeding out of the sweet-themed building, which in a moment had knocked me over and started talking in a high pitched, cheerful voice.**

 **"** **I KNEW it!** **I felt an itchy hoof, then two and a half ear flops and a tail twitch, which means that somepony new was in town, and that somepony is YOU!"**

 **The mare to whom the voice and color belonged looked down at me with wide blue eyes and a big smile, then, without seeming to take a breath, continued her monologue before I could even speak.**

 **"** **My name's Pinkie Pie by the way! I work at Sugarcube Corner, have a pet alligator, and I like to throw parties and make friends! Speaking of whiiiiich,"**

 **Here Pinkie Pie pulled a large blue cannon from seemingly nowhere and shot confetti into the air, brightly colored pieces of paper raining down on both of us as I stood up, brushing a bit of dirt from the ground off of my coat**

 **"** **HELLO NEW FRIEND, what's your name!?"**

 **With a smile at the mare's eccentric antics, I held out a hoof, which she shook happily**

 **"** **Hello Pinkie Pie, my name's Soaring Heart! I must admit, I didn't expect to make a friend the moment I landed, so that was quite a pleasant surprise. I've actually just moved here… do you think you could help point me in the right direction?"**

 **Pinkie's smile grew as she replied, and she bounced on her hooves a bit as she spoke**

 **"** **Of COURSE! Your house must be the newly sold one, since not a lot of ponies move in or out of Ponyville… It's down the road a bit, and it has one of those 'sold' sign thingies out front!"**

 **I nod and began to walk in that direction waving goodbye to Pinkie**

 **"** **Thank you Pinkie Pie! I'll see you around!"**

 **With a happy wave of her own, the pink pony seemed to vanish, a blur of pink all I saw as she disappeared back into the Bakery and I made my way to my new home.**

 **...**

 _Well, this story is back in action! Let me know what you thought, and I promise to update sooner this time!_

 _~Soaring Heart_


End file.
